Waffles
by Saklarlampu
Summary: Jungkook x Yoongi (kookga) Rated T "baiklah satu stroop waffles yang manis untuk pemuda manis ini" mata jungkook berkedip nakal. Pipi pemuda yang lebih pendek dari keduanya bersemu manis hingga ke ujung telinga kecil nya.[LAST CHAP UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

Waffles

.

By: chimslay

.

Jungkook x suga

.

Boys Love! DLDR!

.

"silahkan pesananya, satu _liège waffles_ dengan toping coklat" seorang pemuda dengan senyum menawan menghiasi wajahnya menyerahkan seporsi _waffels_ manis dari dalam _food truck_.

"t-terimakasih _oppa_ " seorang gadis SMA menerima _waffles_ tersebut.

"semoga harimu menyenangkan" masih dengan senyum cemerlangnya yang mempesona.

Gadis tersebut mengangguk semangat lalu pergi menjauh dari food truck berwarna putih itu dengan perasaan bahagia. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak bahagia jika pagi-pagi saja sudah disuguhi senyuman maut dari pemuda setampan Jeon Jungkook.

"tsk tsk tsk Jungkook-ah, wajah mu itu memang aset yang sangat berharga ya" kata seseorang sambil mengaduk adonan _waffles._ Itu Kim Taehyung, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat jungkook.

" _well_ , katakan itu pada seseorang yang lokernya selalu penuh dengan hadiah coklat saat hari _valentine_ " jawab jungkook sambil membersihkan pemanggang _waffles_.

"tsk" taehyung mengendus malas mendengar jawaban jungkook. "Aku mau pergi ke minimarket, _whipped cream_ kita habis" taehyung mencuci tanganya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?" tanya Taehyung sambil memakai jaketnya.

"tidak masalah hyung" jungkook masih sibuk dengan pemanggang _waffels_ -nya.

"baiklah" lalu Taehyung melangkah keluar dari _food truck_. Tinggalah jungkook sendirian di sana.

Tidak lama setelah taehyung keluar, sebuah suara mengintrupsi jungkook.

"permisi"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela untuk menerima pesanan. Tidak ada orang.

Kening jungkook mengerut bingung. Jelas-jelas tadi ia mendengar sebuah suara. Jungkook lalu mendekat ke jendela.

"permisi" suara itu lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah kepala bersurai hijau muda. Tapi, tidak semua bagian dari kepala itu muncul. Hanya sebatas matanya.

"ugh! Kenapa truk ini tinggi sekali sih" jungkook melihat kebawah dan menemukan kepala _mungil_ yang sedang menggerutu dengan imutnya.

"oh maaf! Aku tidak melihat mu tadi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" kata jungkook setelah mebemukan pemilik suara tadi.

"pertama-tama, bisakah kau keluar saja dari truk mu? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berjinjit seperti ini" ucap si _mungil_ memelas.

Jungkook terkekeh geli, "Baiklah" lalu jungkook keluar untuk menemui pelangganya tersebut.

"nah, begini lebih baik." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang jungkook bisa melihat pemilik surai hijau muda itu dengan utuh. Dari kepalanya yang berhias _beanie_ berwarna biru, jaket berwarna merah memeluk tubuh bagian atasnya, dan celana _jeans_ gelap yang membalut kaki mungilnya. Pantas saja tadi jungkook sempat tidak melihat wujudnya. Pemuda di depanya ini benar-benar mungil. Mungkin kalau jungkook memeluknya, tubuh pemuda ini akan tenggelam dalam dekapanya. Ekhm- lupakan.

'untung _tadi dia berjinjit untuk memperlihatkan kepalanya. kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan mengira tadi itu suara hantu'_ benak Jungkook.

"uhm…. Jungkook-ssi?" panggil pemuda _mungil_ ini membuyarkan lamunan jungkook.

"oh maaf aku memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Jadi kau ingin memesan apa?" jungkook tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya tentang pemuda manis yang memiliki bibir mungil berwarna merah muda alami yang terlihat sangat lembut. Di lihat saja sudah terasa lembut, bagai mana kalao bibir itu bertemu dengan bibir jungkook.

Siapapun tolong pukul jungkook sekarang. Dia benar-benar kehilangan fokusnya hanya karena pemuda berkulit seputih salju di hadapanya ini.

"hmmm, aku ingin sesuatu yang manis pagi ini. Bisakah kau memberiku saran?" tanya si manis.

Jungkook terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Bagai mana kalau _stroop waffles_? Waffles bergaya belanda dengan isian sirup, gula merah, dan kayu manis" usul jungkook.

"terdengar lezat. Aku mau _stroop waffles_ satu" ucap si mungil diiringi dengan senyum manis yang menunjukan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

"baiklah satu _stroop waffles_ yang manis untuk pemuda manis ini" mata jungkook berkedip nakal. Pipi pemuda yang lebih pendek dari keduanya bersemu manis hingga ke ujung telinga kecil nya.

 _Kurang ajar si jeon jungkook ini. Sudah mulai berani rupanya._

Setelah itu jungkook langsung masuk kedalam truknya untuk membuat pesanan pelanggan spesialnya ini.

Tapi sebelumnya.

"kau duduk saja di bangku itu" tunjuk jungkook ke arah bangku yang tidak jauh dari _food truck_ nya "Aku akan memanggil mu kalau pesananmu sudah siap. Nama mu siapa?" tanya jungkook.

 _Itu sih hanya modus jungkook saja_

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi" jawab si mungil yang ternyata bernama yoongi ini dengan suara kecilnya.

Jungkook tersenyum senang. "Baiklah yoongi, tunggu sebentar ya"

 _Oh, mengapa wajah yoongi semakin memerah?_

.

.

.

"Yoongi? Pesanan mu sudah siap" panggil jungkook. Yoongi berlari kecil mendekati jungkook.

' _menggemaskan'_ batin jungkook.

"ini dia _stroop waffles_ manis untuk yoo-"

"t-terimakasih" yoongi cepat-cepat menyerahkan selembaran uang lalu mengambil _waffles_ nya yang berada di tangan jungkook.

 _Tidak. Yoongi tidak mau warna mukanya menyaingi warna jaketnya._

"semoga hari mu menyenangkan manis" jungkook tersenyum menggoda. Oh tidak! Yoongi harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi sebuah tomat.

"y-ya, semoga hari mu menyenangkan juga jungkook-ssi" lalu yoongi pergu menjauhi _food truck_ putih tersebut sambil mengigit kecil _waffles_ nya.

Jungkook menatap sedih punggung mungil yoongi yang menjauh. Dia tidak tau apakah dia akan bertemu dengan yoongi lagi atau tidak.

"hey jeon! Ada apa dengan muka mu?" tanya taehyung yang baru kembali dari minimarket.

"tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab jungkook lesu

Taehyung mengangkat bahu "ngomong-ngomong, apa kakak ku tadi ke sini?" tanya taehyung.

"sejak kapan kau punya kakak hyung?" jungkook bingung seingatnya taehyung anak pertama.

"maksud ku kakak sepupu. Rambut nya berwarana hmm… warna apa ya sekarang" taehyung berfikir sebentar "Ah! Hijau muda"

Jantung jungkook berdetak keras.

"apakah namanya Min Yoongi?" tanya jungkook

"dari mana kau tau? Perasaan aku belum pernah cerita padamu" taehyung terkejud.

"hyung" jungkook menatap taehyung dengan mata berbinar senang.

"a-apa?"

Oke. Taehyung mulai takut dengan pemuda yang sekarang memegang lengan nya erat.

-END-

GHAHAHA APA INI. Butuh squel gak? Wkwk

Maaf akan segala kekurangan.

FF pertama maklum lah ya.

Btw makasih buat minyunghei atas saran2 dan bimbingan nya. #eaak

Terus teman2 di grup SH yg mendorong hasrat ingin menulis ff suga dengan seme2nya wkwkwk.

Terus terakhir YANG SUDAH BACA FF INI MAKASIH :*

Terus paling terakhir.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Waffles

.

Part 2

.

By: chimslay

.

Jungkook x Yoongi

.

Boys Love! DLDR!

"jadi _hyung_ , Yoongi itu kakak sepupu mu?" jungkook dan taehyung berjalan menyusuri jalanan seoul setelah berkerja seharian.

Dahi taehyung mengkerut "iya Jungkook, kenapa _sih_ kau menanyakan yoongi _hyung_ dari tadi?"

"tidak, hanya bertanya saja. Memang nya tidak boleh?"jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taehyung.

"jangan-jangan kau _naksir_ yoongi _hyung_ ya?" taehyung menyipit kan matanya.

"a-apa sih _hyung_ , aku hanya tidak menyangka dia lebih tua dibandingkan kita berdua. Badanya mungil _sih"_ jungkook mengelak dengan wajah yang hampir memerah.

Taehyung terkekeh "jika kau mengatakan itu dihadapanya dia tidak akan segan menjepit mu"

Menjepit?

Oh, jungkook ingin tau bagaimana rasanya _dijepit_ yoongi.

 _Kepala milik jeon jungkook ini memang perlu dipukul sepertinya._

.

.

.

Jungkook baru selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya saat _smartphone_ miliknya berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

/Kim Tae/

 _Jeon, besok jadi ingin mencoba resep waffles yang baru?_

To: Kim Tae

 _Jadi hyung. Memang nya kenapa?_

/Kim Tae/

 _Sebenarnya aku harus menginap di apartment kakak sepupuku. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita bereksperimen plus menginap di tempat kakak sepupu ku?_

To: Kim Tae

 _Aku sih oke-oke saja hyung. Memangnya diizinkan oleh kakak sepupumu?_

Jungkook pergi menjemur handuknya. Saat kembali ia telah menerima pesan balasan dari taehyung.

/Kim Tae/

 _Boleh kok! Tadi aku sudah tanya yoongi hyung. Nanti aku kirim alamatnya._

To: Kim Tae

 _Oke hyung._

Jungkook mengetik balasanya lalu menaruh ponsel milik nya di samping tempat tidur. Ia sudah berbaring bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi tunggu…

 _Apartemen kakak sepupu tae-hyung?_

 _KAKAK. .TAEHYUNG._

 _Berarti….._

Jungkook cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan membaca ulang pesan dari taehyung.

' _aku sudah tanya yoongi hyung'_

 _YOONGI._

' _plus menginap'_

 _MENGINAP._

Jantung jungkook berdebar keras. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari taehyung yang membuat jungkook tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

Alamat apartment min yoongi.

.

.

.

Sehabis jam makan siang jungkook turun ke lantai bawah dengan semangat dan senyum yang sangat cerah. Sampai-sampai membuat ibunya bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan anak tampanya satu ini.

"kau kenapasih kook? Mau bermalam di rumah taehyung saja senang sekali sepertinya" ibu jungkook terheran-heran.

Jungkook _cenge-ngesan "_ aku bukan mau menginap di rumah tae- _hyung_ eomma. Tapi aku mau menginap di sarang bidadari"

Ibunya semakin bingung "sarang bidadari?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat "eomma doakan aku ya, aku akan menjemput jodohku di sana" lalu jungkook mengecup pipi ibunya.

"aku pergi dulu eomma" ibu jungkook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya.

.

.

"nomor 702" jungkook mengecek kembali alamat yang di berikan taehyung padanya kemarin malam. Benar, ini dia sarang bidadari yang jungkook maksud.

' _ting-tong'_ jungkook memencet belnya.

"ya, tunggu sebentar" dari dalam sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang sama seperti suara 'permisi' yang kemarin jungkook dengar.

Terbukalah pintu bercat hitam itu. Sekarang di hadapan jungkook sudah berdiri min yoongi yang masih sama seperti kemarin. _hijau, mungil, menggemaskan,minta di peluk._

"jungkook-ssi?" yoongi terlihat kaget saat melihat pemuda tampan yang kemarin mernggoda dirinya berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya. Jungkook lebih kaget yoongi pujaan hatinya, mengingat namanya. Rasanya jungkook ingin menangis terharu.

"ah! Kau pasti teman yang dibicarakan taehyung itu kan?" yoongi baru ingat kalau kemarin ia ingin menemui taehyung malah gagal, karena ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dengan pipi yang memerah karena digoda oleh jungkook.

"masuk saja, taehyung sudah menunggu didalam" diiringi oleh senyuman manis yang bahkan lebih manis dari _waffles-waffles_ yang pernah jungkook buat.

"terima kasih, hyung" balas jungkook juga dengan senyuman maut andalanya. Pipi pucat yoongi mulai berganti warna menjadi merah muda.

' _ugh! Pipi sialan, kenapa cepat sekali sih menghangat nya'_ batin yoongi menggerutu.

Jungkook mulai masuk ke dalam apartment kecil dan nyaman ini. _Bagaimana tidak nyaman? Mahluk yang tinggal di dalamnya saja bidadari_.

"yoongi _hyung_ , rambut ku jadi seperti tertempel rumput laut begini" baru masuk ke ruang tengah jungkook melihat taehyung yang sedang menggerutu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir kali jungkook lihat.

"tae- _hyung_ , ada apa dengan rambut mu?" jungkook sedikit kaget melihat sedikit perubahan rambut taehyung yang awalnya berwarna coklat sekarang diberi sedikit warna hijau di bagian poninya.

"ini gara-gara yoongi _hyung_ " taehyung menunjuk helaian hijau di poninya.

Yoongi melipat tanganya di depan dada "jadi kau tidak suka?"

Taehyung _cenge-ngesan_ "tidak kok _hyung,_ aku suka sekali. Ini jadi terlihat seperti _couple hair"_ taehyung lalu menggosok helaian 'rumput laut' miliknya ke bagian depan rambut hijau muda milik yoongi.

Jantung jungkook terasa seperti berpindah tempat.

Dia cemburu.

Jungkook kan juga mau menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah yoongi.

 _Atau mungkin 'menempelkan' bagian lain juga boleh._

"apa sih tae! Menjauh sana rambutmu masih basah, keringkan yang benar nanti kau sakit" yoongi mendorong taehyung sambil mengomel lucu. "antar jungkook ke kamar untuk menaruh tasnya"

"baiklah hyung. Ayo jungkook!" jungkook mengikuti taehyung untuk menaruh tasnya.

"taruh saja di kursi sebelah sana" taehyung menunjuk kursi di pojok ruangan. "ku kira kau akan sedikit kesusahan mencari letak apartment yoongi _hyung"_

"tidak kok _hyung,_ ternyata apartment ini dekat dengan rumahku" jungkook meletakan tasnya.

"hmm begitu, ya sudah ayo kita ke ruang tengah. Percobaan _waffles_ nya nanti saja sekitar jam 3"

"terserah hyung saja" jawab jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook dan taehyung duduk nyaman di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala menampilkan film _the hobbit._ Tapi boneka kelinci besar yang kira-kira hampir setinggi badanya,berwarna putih yang terletak di samping sofa tempat jungkook duduk menarik perhatianya.

"hyung, yoongi hyung punya adik perempuan?" tanya jungkook

Taehyung bingung "tidak tuh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"lalu boneka itu punya siapa?" jungkook menunjuk boneka kelinci yang ia maksud.

"ahh ini" taehyung mengelus bulu boneka tersebut "ini punya yoongi hyung"

Jungkook kaget "punya yoongi hyung?" _ya tuhan. Menggemaskan sekali sih bidadadari-nya ini._

"iya" taehyung mengangguk geli "ini hadiah dari orang tuanya setahun lalu. Saat itu yoongi hyung takut menjalani operasi usus buntu jadi ibunya membujuknya dengan boneka ini"

"lalu dia langsung mau operasi?" tanya jungkook lagi

"awalnya sih dengan sok- _manly_ dia menolak. Katanya masa anak laki-laki tampan sepertinya di berikan boneka untuk gadis"

Jungkook tertawa. ' _apanya yang tampan,cantik begitu'_ batinya.

"tapi akhirnya dia luluh juga. Malah sekarang boneka ini menjadi barang kesayanganya" taehyung geleng-geleng kepala mengingat kelakuan lucu kakak sepupunya.

"yoongi hyung menggemaskan sekali" tanpa sadar jungkook mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah jungkook dan memicingkan penuh arti.

"ah-ehm, ngomong-ngomong orang tua yoongi _hyung_ di mana?" jungkook dengan gugup mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"orang tua yoongi hyung di daegu, yoongi hyung tinggal sendirian. Makanya ia sering minta aku menginap" jelas taehyung.

"hmmm..begitu" jungkook mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba jungkook tercengang.

"YA! Kim taehyung kau menceritakan yang aneh-aneh tentangku ya?" muncul yoongi dari arah dapur membawa setoples kue kering dan 3 gelas _milkshake._ Bukan _milkshake_ -nya yang membuat jungkook tercengang. Tapi yoongi yang memakai pakaian rumahnya yang sangat _sexy_ di mata jungkook.

Kaos bergaris putih-biru dengan kerah rendah, di tambah celana pendek merah 10 senti di atas lutut yang sukses mengespos leher jenjang dan paha mulus milik min yoongi.

Dan yang sukses juga membuat pikiran jungkook jadi berkeliaran _liar_.

 _Semoga yoongi selamat malam ini_

-TBC-

Haluuuu ini sequel nya yaa. Yang minta ngaku hayoo

Btw awalnya ini mau di lanjut jadi high school AU tapi akunya lagi gak ngefeel buat yg jenis gitu wkwkwk dr pada maksain malah jadi lama update.

Btw

Terimakasih ya yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya :^) gk nyangka responya postif gini. Aku jadi senang.

Terus teman2 di grup yg minta2 sequel nya. Maaf ya kalau gak sesuai harapan.

EHH TERUSS, kalo bahasanya gini masuknya rated t apa m sih? Aku takutnya ini karena menjerumus masuknya rated M, tp aku cantumin nya T

Terakhir,

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Waffles

.

Part 3

.

By: chimslay

.

Jungkook x Yoongi

.

Boys Love! DLDR!

.

.

"tidak kok _hyung_ , tadi jungkook tanya boneka kelinci ini milik siapa" taehyung mengambil segelas milkshake dari nampan yang di bawa yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh kearah jungkook "ah boneka itu" yoongi menaruh nampanya di atas meja.

"i-itu hmmm punya…punya…" yoongi sibuk mencari alasan. Yang benar saja! Dia tidak mau jungkook tau kalau boneka itu miliknya. Bisa jatuh harga diri yoongi sebagai laki-laki.

"boneka itu milik mu kan hyung?" jungkook membuyarkan pikiran yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam di tempat dengan wajah memerah malu. Jungkook terkekeh gemas.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Menurutku itu menggemaskan" jungkook menatap yoongi. Taehyung yang dari tadi diam melihat interaksi antara dua orang ini mulai memanas-manasi suasana. Dia menaruh milkshakenya di atas meja.

"siapa yang menggemaskan kook? Boneka-nya atau yoongi _hyung_?" tanya taehyung menggoda.

Jungkook tersenyum menggoda ke arah yoongi "tentu saja yoongi _hyung_ -nya"

Taehyung tertawa melihat wajah yoongi yang sudah semerah tomat "ughhh yoongi hyung imut sekali sih" taehyung menarik lengan yoongi agar yoongi duduk di pangkuanya, ia mulai menciumi pipi merah yoongi sambil mengeratkan pelukanya di pinggang yoongi.

Jungkook menatap taehyung malas. Tadi seperti membantu jungkook pdkt dengan yoongi. Eh sekarang malah membuat jungkook cemburu. Maunya apa sih si kim taehyung ini.

"taehyung lepas" yoongi menghalangi mulut taehyung yang akan menciumnya lagi sambil memberontak. Taehyung hanya tertawa senang di balik telapak tangan milik yoongi. Setelah terbebas dari taehyung, yoongi duduk nyaman di kaki boneka kelinci raksasanya.

"tae kemarin aku datang ke _food truck_ -mu tapi kau tidak ada. Kau kemana?" tanya yoongi sebal

"aku pergi membeli _whipped cream,_ lagian mengapa _hyung_ tidak menunggu ku?" taehyung membalas pertanyaan yoongi.

"aku pergi setelah membeli hmm.. apa ya jungkook?" yoongi melongokan kepala cantiknya bertanya pada jungkook.

Jungkook yang dari tadi memperhatikan yoongi yang mengomel lucu menjawab " _stroop waffles, hyung_ "

"nah itu. Ku kira aku salah truk, kau juga sih! sudah tau aku mau datang kenapa kau malah pergi?" yoongi lanjut mengomel.

"maaf deh _hyung_ , aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang pagi-pagi. Biasanya kau masih bermesraan dengan kasur mu, apa lagi saat liburan" taehyung mengacak rambut melon yoongi dengan gemas.

"jangan sentuh kepalaku. Aku ini _hyung_ mu tau!" masih dengan omelan, yoongi menepis tangan taehyung dari kepalanya.

" _hyung_ mana yang mengambil gelas di lemari bagian atas rumahnya harus menaiki kursi terlebih dahulu" ejek taehyung sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah yoongi.

Muka yoongi merah padam menahan kesal dan malu "apa sih! Memang lemarinya tinggi _kok_ " bela yoongi terhadap dirinya.

"sudah lah hyung, kau ini mungil. Jangan sok tinggi" kata taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya.

"enak saja! Tinggiku ini standart tau" yoongi masih membela harga dirinya.

"coba kau berdiri dan bandingkan tinggimu dengan jungkook"

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya.

Jungkook agak kaget ketika namanya di bawa dalam perdebatan dua bersaudara ini, tapi akhirnya ia berdiri juga.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan.

"lihat _hyung_ " taehyung menarik garis _invisible_ dari bahu jungkook melewati atas kepala yoongi "kau bahkan hanya setinggi bahu jungkook, padahal jungkook lebih muda darimu"

Jungkook terkekeh "aku tidak menyangka kau semungil ini _hyung_ , pantas saja kau tidak terlihat di jendela _food truck_ kemarin"

Taehyung tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata "serius _hyung_ kau tidak bisa menggapai jendela pesanan di truk? Gadis SMA saja bisa"

Oh yoongi sudah terlihat seperti semangka saat ini. Rambutnya hijau mukanya merah.

"sudah ah! Aku paling sebal kalau membahas tinggi badan" yoongi memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

Jungkook bergetar.

Kalau saja dia tidak mempunyai tata krama, sudah jungkook banting yoongi ke atas sofa lalu ia _terkam_ yoongi hingga tidak bisa berjalan.

Ekhm….

sepertinya melempar kepala jungkook dengan semangka utuh bukanlah ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

Saat ini yoongi,jungkook, dan taehyung sedang duduk di halte bus. Setelah mengganggu yoongi, taehyung baru ingat kalau dia dan jungkook belum membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat _waffles_.

"memangnya kalian ingin membuat _waffles_ yang bagaimana lagi?" tanya yoongi sambil mengayunkan kakinya.

"aku dan tae- _hyung_ , akan membuat _rolled waffles_. Kalau biasanya _rolled waffles_ tidak diberi _filling_ , kita akan mencoba mengisi bagian tengahnya" jelas jungkook. Taehyung hanya menangguk setuju.

"ngomong-ngomong _hyung_ , _stroop waffles_ yang kemarin kau makan itu menu baru. Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya taehyung.

"hmmm.. enak kok. Tapi, ukuranya terlalu besar. Aku kesusahan memakanya, sausnya sampai menempel di pipiku" yoongi membuat garis horizontal di pipinya.

Dahi taehyung mengerut bingung, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jungkook meminta penjelasan.

"aku membuat ukuran biasa kok, mulutmu saja _hyung_ yang kecil" jungkook mencoba lebih akrab.

"YA! Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan mulut ku bocah!" yoongi mencubit gemas lengan jungkook.

Oh, bagus. Sekarang yoongi mulai melakukan _skinship_ dengan jungkook. Walau hanya sentuhan kecil, itu berarti yoongi sudah mulai nyaman dengan jungkook.

Tapi tidak dengan jungkook.

Cubitan kecil itu malah membuatnya _gelisah_.

' _ya tuhan, ujung jarinya saja sangat halus bagaimana bagian yang lain?'_ batin jungkook disertai pikiran kotornya.

Dasar remaja kelebihan hormon.

"hyung sudah lah, kau dan _kecil_ memang ditakdirkan bersama. Harusnya nama mu min _-kecil-_ yoongi" taehyung mulai kurang ajar lagi.

"YA! Kim taehyung!" yoongi sudah bersiap ingin memukul taehyung kalau saja bus yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tidak datang.

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke bus yang penuh itu.

"hyung kau berdiri di depan kami" taehyung menarik lengan yoongi agar tubuh mungilnya terlindungi oleh badan taehyung dan jungkook. Taehyung tidak mau hyungnya di apa-apakan oleh _ajusshi-ajusshi_ mesum di bus yang sesak. Yoongi menurut saja, lagi pula yoongi jadi bisa bersandar.

Tunggu….

Bersandar di mana?

Yoongi menoleh ke belekang dan langsung berdiri tegak ketika tau dia bersandar di dada jungkook.

"m-maaf jungkook" pipi yoongi memerah lagi.

"tidak apa-apa hyung, bersandar saja. Lagi pula memang bus nya sedang ramai. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin" jungkook tersenyum teduh.

Yoongi tidak tau harus ber reaksi seperti apa jadi ia hanya menunduk dengan muka memerah dan membiarkan punggung nya menempel dengan dada bidang jungkook.

Jungkook?

Jangan ditanya, dia senang bukan main saat merasakan tubuh hangat yoongi menempel dengan tubuhnya, dia bisa mencium bau _baby powder_ menguar dari tubuh yoongi.

' _indahnya hidup'_ batin jungkook.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya dia berharap jalanan seoul mengalami kemacetan.

-TBC-

Ini kok jadi lebih banyak taeginya ya? Wkwkwk aku juga gak tau*loh

Di sini jungkook dan yoongi baru membuka diri masing2 baru masuk tahap nyaman2an(?) Belum tahap buka baju.g

Jadi, untuk moment kookga nya sedikit dulu ya :D chap depan baru sepertinya moment kookganya lebih banyak di super market.

Btw, di sini yoonginya kecil amat ya XD gpp lah demi kelangsungan cerita. Di aslinya pun dia lebih kecil di bandingin taetae dan jungkook kan hehehe.

Maaf banget ini pendek, aku gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Untuk kedepanya aku usahain lebih panjang dari ini.

Terus, makasih ya yang udah review,fav dan follow. Maaf banget gak bisa bales satu-satu. Mungkin kita bisa ngobrol lewat twitter ( chimslay) sampai ketemu di sana

Lastly,

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Waffles

.

Part 3

.

By: chimslay

.

Jungkook x Yoongi

.

Boys Love! DLDR!

.

.

"kita berpisah saja ya, aku ingin membeli _bed cover_ baru dan beberapa camilan" kata yoongi saat mereka baru memasuki supermarket.

"tidak hyung. Kau tidak boleh sendirian nanti kau diculik" taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya

"YA! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil? Aku ini sudah dewasa!" yoongi melipat tangan nya di dada.

"sudah lah hyung, kau menurut saja. Jungkook tolong kau temani yoongi hyung ya" taehyung mendorong jungkook pelan.

"lalu? Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian hyung?" tanya jungkook, dalam hatinya ia senang sekali. Berarti dia akan berduan dengan yoongi.

"apa-apan, kau sendiri boleh kenapa aku tidak" yoongi menatap kesal.

"aku kan laki-laki, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" taehyung langsung pergi sebelum kepalan tangan yoongi mendarat di kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah! Apa maksud mu? Aku juga laki-laki!" yoongi hampir mengejar taehyung, tetapi lengan nya di tahan oleh jungkook.

"sudah lah hyung, ayo kita mulai berbelanja" jungkook lalu menggenggam tangan yoongi dan membawanya ke bagian peralatan rumah sambil mendorong trolli.

.

.

.

"nah hyung kau mau yang mana?" tanya jungkook begitu mereka ada di depan rak yang menyusun berbagai macam _bed cover._

"mhh… y-yang warna putih" yoongi menjawab gugup karena tangan kecilnya masih di genggam hangat oleh tangan besar pemuda yang lebih muda.

Jungkook yang menyadari itu terkekeh gemas dan mulai melakukan aksi menggoda bidadarinya.

"hmm.. bagaimana kalau warna merah hyung? Terlihat cocok dengan warna pipimu sekarang" Jungkook tersenyum menggoda sambil memajukan kepalanya. Yoongi ingin mundur tapi tidak bisa karena tangan nya masih di genggam oleh jungkook.

"a-aku maunya warna putih" pipi yoongi semakin memanas.

Jungkook menjauhakan kepalanya "itu terserah padamu hyung, aku hanya menyarankan. Lagi pula warna putih juga terlihat cocok dengan mu, kau seperti peri salju"

Yoongi pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan jungkook. Ia melepas genggaman tangan jungkook untuk berjinjit di ujung kakinya dan mengambil _bed cover_ putih bermotif kelinci pilihanya lalu menaruhnya di trolli yang kosong.

"sudah, ayo kita ke bagian _snack_ " yoongi tidak berani menatap mata jungkook, maka dari itu dia berjalan mendahului jungkook.

Jungkook yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan yoongi terkekeh kecil lalu mulai mendorong trollinya menyamakan langkah yoongi.

"hyung kau sangat suka dengan kelinci ya?" tanya jungkook ketika ia sudah di samping yoongi.

Yoongi menangguk semangat "mereka menggemaskan sekali, telinganya panjang Lalu mereka tidak berjalan tapi melompat. Seperti gembira setiap saat"

Jungkook tertawa mendengar celotehan yoongi tentang binatang kesukaanya.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" yoongi tersinggung dan berhenti berjalan.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu mengsejajarkan tingginya dengan yoongi " aku jadi sulit memilih mana yang lebih menggemaskan, kelinci atau yoongi hyung"

"a-apa sih jungkook. Dari tadi kau menggodaku terus, kau memang seperti ini ke semua orang ya?" tiba-tiba yoongi panas sendiri dengan pertanyaanya. Kalau ternyata jungkook memang playboy bagaimana?

 _yoongi berharap nih ceritanya?_

"hmm" jungkook terlihat berfikir "kalau semua orang terlihat seperti bidadari yang memiliki surai hijau, badan mungil, dan aura menggemaskan yang kuat bahkan saat ia membicarakan mahluk menggemaskan lainya sih akan ku pertimbangkan" jungkook menatap mata yoongi.

Seluruh muka yoongi memerah sampai ke kupingnya. Ia lalu berjalan cepat menuju rak tempat penyimpanan makanan ringan dan mengambil beberapa kripik kentang, wafer, _choco pie_ dan marshmallow. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan tingkah lucu yoongi sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tiba saat bagian biskuit yoongi mengambil biskuit rasa strawberry "tidak ada yang rasa coklat ya?" yoongi mencari-cari rasa kesukaanya.

"itu hyung ada satu " jungkook menunjuk sekotak biskuit yang berada di rak paling atas. Yoongi segera berjinjit sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk mengambil kotak biskuit tersebut. Bukanya terambil kotak itu malah makin terdorong ke belakang.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah jungkook dengan bibir mungilnya yang ia lengkungkan ke bawah,sedih.

"tidak bisa terambil. Jungkook, tolong aku" dengan tatapan yoongi yang seperti anak kucing yang ingin dibuang, mana mungkin jungkook tidak menolongnya.

Jungkook mengambil kotak biskuit tersebut dengan mudahnya. Tidak perlu berjijit, hanya mengulurkan tanganya.

Yoongi tersenyum senang "terima kasih jungkook"

Sebelum yoongi meraih kotak biskuitnya dari tangan jungkook. Jungkook mengsejajarkan pipinya di depan wajah yoongi.

"eh, kenapa?" yoongi bertanya bingung.

"jaman sekarang tidak ada yang gratis hyung, jadi.." jungkook menepuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Yoongi mulai paham.

Jadi si jeon jungkook ini sudah berani minta sebuah kecupan?

"a-apa sih jungkook, kemarikan biskuit ku" yoongi berusaha mengambil kotak biskuitnya yang berada di cengkraman jungkook tapi gagal.

"ahh jadi kau ingin mengecup di sini hyung?" jungkook menunjuk bibirnya.

"hah? A-aku t-tidak jung-"

"bibir atau pipi hyung?" yang lebih tinggi memberikan pilihan.

"ugh! Baiklah pipi!"

Jungkook tersenyum senang lalu mulai ambil posisi menunggu bibir lembut yoongi di kulit pipinya. Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pipi jungkook lalu mengecupnya.

Kecupan kecil yang diberikan yoongi membuat darah jungkook berdesir hebat.

' _ya tuhan lembut sekali, bagaimana kalau mulut mungil itu mendarat dibagian kulitku yang lain'_ pikir kotor jungkook.

Sedangkan yoongi segera mengambil kotak biskuitnya dari tangan jungkook dan langsung memeluk kotak tersebut untuk menutupi malunya.

Baru saja jungkook ingin mengusap gemas surai yoongi, tiba-tiba ada suara mengintrupsi.

"wah kalian ku tinggal 20 menit saja sudah sejauh ini" taehyung menggabungkan belanjaanya dengan belanjaan yoongi.

"a-aku mau mengambil _ice cream_!" Yoongi yang tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa segera menaruh biskuitnya di trolli dan langsung melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan taehyung berjalan pelan menyusul yoongi ke bagian _ice cream._

"kook, kau suka pada yoongi hyung kan?" sekian kali taehyung bertanya, sekian kali pula jungkook pura-pura tidak mendengar dan pura-pura melihat se keliling supermarket.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Kalau begini caranya taehyung harus sedikit licik.

"kook kau suka _waffles_ tidak?" tanya taehyung tiba-tiba.

Kening jungkook mengerut bingung "kenapa tib-"

"sudah jawab saja! Kau suka waffles tidak?" taehyung mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Walaupun bingung jungkook tetap menjawab "suka"

" ayam goreng?" taehyung melanjutkan pertanyaan anehnya.

"suka sekali"

"apel?"

"suka"

"kacang polong?"

"hmm.. tidak suka"

" _Tteokbokki_?"

"suka"

"kalau yoongi hyung?"

"suka sek- ehh" jungkook menatap taehyung sedikit malu, ia terkena jebakan _man._

Taehyung tersenyum jail "tuh kan ngaku saja deh! Lagi pula kalau kau suka pada yoongi hyung kau harus bergerak cepat karena-" ucap taehyung menggantung.

Mereka berdua berhenti di bagian _ice cream_ dan melihat yoongi yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki itu yang mengajak yoongi mengobrol. Yoongi terlihat tidak nyaman dan canggung.

Taehyung menatap malas " baru aku ingin memberi tau mu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, maka dari itu aku tidak mengizinkan yoongi hyung sendirian"

"sana kau tolong yoongi hyung" taehyung menunjuk dengan dagunya. Jungkook segera menghampiri yoongi dan pria asing itu.

.

.

"sayang, kenapa lama sekali" jungkook melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping yoongi dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya di bahu sempit yoongi. Yoongi merinding merasakan nafas jungkook di tengkuknya.

"hmm.. a-aku bingung ingin memilih rasa apa" yoongi juga mulai berakting.

"rasa vanilla saja" jungkook berbisik mesra di telinga yoongi.

Jungkook menatap tajam laki-laki yang tadi berani mengganggu bidadarinya. "dia siapa sayang?"

"bukan siapa-siapa kook"

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang" jungkook menggenggam tangan yoongi dan menariknya untuk pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang menggoda yoongi tadi.

Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak "kalian harus lihat ekspresi pria itu tadi"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum "hyung ayo kita pulang, sudah sore"

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya akibat tawa hebohnya tadi "baiklah ayo. Yoongi hyung kau kapok kan pergi sendirian lagi?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil mencebikan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

Saat mengantri di kasir taehyung nelihat tangan jungkook yang masih menggenggam tangan yoongi hangat.

' _sepertinya jungkook bisa menjaga yoongi hyung'_ batin taehyung.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala taehyung.

' _membantu mereka bersatu tidak buruk juga_ '

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti.

-; TBC ;-

Halooooo gimana? Udah banyak kan moment kookga nya? Taehyung nya di singkirin dulu sebentar hehehe.

Kira-kira taehyung punya ide apa ya? Wkwkw tunggu di chap selanjutnya!

Btw, maaf ya pendek2 aku gaj tahan nulis lama-lama(?) Takut malah jadi ngebosenin juga hehe.

Lastly,

Review please? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Waffles

.

Part 4

.

By: chimslay

.

Jungkook x Yoongi

.

Boys Love! DLDR!

.

Rated T+

.

.

"huaaaa akhirnya sampai rumah!" taehyung menaruh kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan, di ikuti oleh jungkook dan yoongi.

"sudah mau malam, siapa yang mau mandi duluan?" tanya yoongi sambil mengambil air minum.

"kau saja hyung yang mandi duluan. Biar aku dan jungkook yang membereskan belanjaan" taehyung mulai mengeluarkan barang belanjaan dari plastik.

Yoongi meminum airnya "baiklah, makanan ringan jangan ditaruh di lemari atas ya"

"siap hyung" jawab jungkook yang dari tadi diam.

Yoongi lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah yoongi masuk ke kamarnya, taehyung dan jungkook membereskan belanjaan dalam diam. Setelah semua belanjaan tertata rapih taehyung membalikan tubuhnya ke arah jungkook, menatapnya.

"kau suka pada yoongi hyung kan?" pertanyaan yang sama seperti di supermarket.

Jungkook mengerang "kenapa kau masih bertanya-tanya lagi hyung?"

"baiklah aku anggap itu sebagai _iya aku menyukai yoongi hyung_ " taehyung mencuci gelas yang tadi dipakai yoongi untuk minum lalu menaruhnya di lemari atas.

"dengar kook aku hanya berkata sekali" kata taehyung sambil mengeringkan tanganya. Jungkook merasa sedikit gugup, masalahnya taehyung berbicara serius sekali.

"Bir-nya ku taruh di kulkas paling bawah. Saat yoongi hyung mabuk dia akan menjadi sangat jujur dan sedikit _aggressive_ , jadi kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu oke? Karena dia akan terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan. Oh ya.. satu lagi, bila perlu rekam semua perkataanya saat mabuk. Kau mengertikan jeon?" jelas taehyung panjang lebar.

"tapi hyu-"

"wah, sudah beres semua ya?" omongan jungkook terpotong oleh kedatangan yoongi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

Taehyung maju mendekati yoongi "hyung, maafkan aku"

"hah? Maaf kenapa?" tanya yoongi bingung

"aku harus pergi sekarang, anak-anak club sepak bola mengadakan _team building_ dadakan. Aku kan ketua clubnya, masa aku tidak datang" taehyung memasang wajah se-sedih mungkin.

"terus aku sama siapa?" yoongi cemberut

"kan ada aku hyung" jungkook yang dari tadi diam menimbrung. Jungkook sudah mulai mengerti apa maksud dari omongan 'panjang lebar' taehyung tadi.

"tuh masih ada jungkook, aku pergi ya hyung?"

"ya sudah deh" yoongi mengizinkan. Taehyung langsung masuk kekamar dan mengambil tas berisi baju-bajunya, lalu segera menuju pintu depan.

"hyung aku pergi dulu ya, maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu" taehyung mencium kepala yoongi lalu memeluknya erat sekilas.

"jungkook semoga berhasil" taehyung berbisik pelan lalu menepuk bahu jungkook.

Setelah taehyung pergi suasana menjadi agak sedikit canggung.

"hmm… jungkook kau suka _spaghetti_?" tanya yoongi memecah keheningan.

"boleh hyung"

"baiklah aku akan memasak _spaghetti_ untuk makan malam kita" yoongi berjalan ke arah dapur diikuti jungkook.

"kau butuh bantuan hyung?" tanya jungkook.

"tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Kau mandi saja sana" yoongi mulai mengambil panci untuk merebus _spaghetti_.

"oke, aku mandi dulu ya hyung"

Yoongi hanya menyahut dengan gumaman

Hari sudah malam, jungkook dan yoongi pun sudah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka. Suasana kembali canggung.

"aish! Kita canggung sekali" yoongi memecah keheningan -lagi-

Jungkook tertawa mendengar perkataan yoongi "bagai mana kalau kita minum bir hyung?"

Jungkook mulai melancarkan rencananya.

"bir?" yoongi melebarkan mata kecilnya bertanya.

Jungkook mengangguk gemas "iya, bukanya laki-laki kalau mengobrol ditemani sekaleng bir?"

"boleh juga. Eh… tapi kau sudah cukup umurkan?" yoongi memicingkan matanya

"tenang saja hyung aku sudah dewasa" jungkook menepuk dadanya. Yoongi tertawa dengan cantiknya yang membuat jungkook ikut tertawa juga.

"sudah sana ambil birnya" yoongi menyudahkan tawanya dengan senyum

"oke sebentar ya hyung" jungkook segera mengambil persediaan bir di kulkas.

Jungkook datang membawa dua kaleng bir dingin, ia menyerahkan satu kaleng kearah yoongi. Lalu membuka kaleng birnya, begitu pula yoongi.

"bersulang!" kata yoongi ceria sambil mengangkat kaleng birnya.

Jungkook tersenyum "bersulang" lalu menabrak kecil kaleng birnya dengan milik yoongi.

.

.

.

"ugh! Jangan mati!" yoongi mengomeli layar _i-pad_ nya yang sedang menampilkan games _minion rush_. Entah bagaimana caranya yoongi sekarang duduk di pangkuan jungkook dan menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada dada bidang jungkook.

Si bocah mesum itu sih senang-senang saja melihat yoongi yang duduk di pangkuanya sudah mabuk parah. Berarti rencananya sudah separuh berhasil.

"aku tidak suka! Minionya payah! Aku mau lihat _baby bunny_ saja! Huuh!" yoongi masih mengomel tidak jelas pada layar tabletnya. Dia lalu membuka aplikasi youtube dan menonton video bayi-bayi kelinci yang sedang bermain.

' _ya tuhan.. mengapa yoongi hyung bisa semenggemaskan ini walaupun dia mabuk'_ batin jungkook gemas.

Yoongi terkekeh gemas melihat bayi-bayi kelinci di layar tabletnya tertidur setelah bermain. Tapi tiba-tiba yoongi melepas celana pendeknya.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya melihat paha mulus yoongi terpampang jelas di depan matanya "eh… hyung, kenapa kau melepas celana mu?"

Yoongi membalikan badanya ke arah jungkook, masih dalam pangkuan yang lebih muda "kok bisa berbicara sih? Boneka kan tidak bisa berbicara" yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook terkekeh gemas, jadi yoongi mengira dirinya adalah boneka kelinci raksasa kesayangan yoongi?

Jungkook melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang ramping yoongi, membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat. "hyung, ini aku jungkook. Bukan "

"jungkook? Aku sebal dengan jungkook!" yoongi melipat tanganya di depan dada lalu memasang muka marah yang lucu.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, memang dia berbuat apa sampai yoongi sebal padanya?

"kenapa kau sebal dengan ku hyung?" tanya jungkook sedih.

"kalau aku dekat-dekat jungkook rasanya aneh! rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku! Apa lagi kalau dia sudah mulai menggodaku, muka ku jadi merah!" yoongi menangkup pipinya.

Jungkook tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan yoongi. Sedikit menggoda yoongi yang sedang mabuk tidak apa-apa kan?

"kalai begitu jungkook pergi saja ya hyung?"

"tidak! Jangan pergi nanti yoongi kesepian" Mendengar itu yoongi cemberut dan langsung memeluk erat leher jungkook.

Jungkook juga mengeratkan pelukanya di pinggang yoongi, pasti kalau hari biasa yoongi sangat kesepian diakan tinggal sendiri di seoul.

"kalau kau kesepian kenapa tidak memelihara binatang hyung? Kelinci misalnya"

Yoongi menjauhkan badanya dari jungkook "kelinci?"

Jungkook merapihkan poni yoongi "iya kelinci, atau mungkin bayi-bayi kelinci. kau suka mereka kan hyung? Mereka menggemaskan"

Yoongi mengangguk "tapi…" yoongi melengkungkan bibinya sedih.

"kenapa hyung?"

"mereka kan kecil, nanti kalau mereka sedang bermain lalu aku tidak lihat nanti mereka hiks.. mereka terinjak o-oleh ku hiks... nanti mereka mati hiks… aku tidak mau mereka mati, jungkook hiks.." yoongi terisak sedih.

Entah jungkook ingin ikut merasa sedih atau tertawa lucu karena, demi tuhan! Yoongi yang mabuk menggemaskan sekali. Apa lagi dia menangis gara-gara bayi kelinci. Ingin rasanya jungkook menelan yoongi.

"sudah nangisnya hyung, bagaimana kalau kau memelihara ku?" jungkook menghapus airmata yoongi.

Yoongi menghentikan tangisanya "memelihara jungkook?"

"iya, tapi aku sedikit berbeda"

"berbeda kenapa?"

"kalau kau memelihara kelinci kau memberi kelinci itu apa hyung?" Tanya jungkook sambil membawa badan yoongi berbaring bersamanya di atas sofa. Lenganya tetap mendekap pinggang yoongi posesif.

yoongi menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh jungkook "hmm…. Wortel"

"nah kalau aku cukup kau beri ciuman" jungkook berbisik sensual tepat di depan bibir yoongi.

"kau berbohong ya?" yoongi menatap sebal.

"tidak, coba saja kalau tidak percaya" jungkook semakin memajukan kepalanya lalu ia merasakan bibir mungil lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Jungkook tersenyum senang dalam ciuman nya lalu sebelah tanganya memegang samping kepala yoongi untuk memperdalam kecupanya. Ia mulai melumat bibir bawah yoongi dengan gemas dan menggigit kecil daging empuk itu membuat pemiliknya mengerang tertahan.

"urhmmm" yoongi meremas pelan rambut coklat gelap milik jungkook.

Jungkook menjauhkan bibirnya untuk memberi waktu yoongi mengambil nafas sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut yoongi dan mengabsen penghuni mulut kecil itu, menggelitik langit mulutnya. Tangan yang tadinya berada di pinggang yoongi sudah menjelajah di balik kaus kebesaran yang digunakan bidadarinya. Mengelus punggung halus milik yoongi dan berakhir meremas gemas pantat bulat yoongi yang masih dibalut celana dalam.

"angh! jungkookhh" yoongi menjauhkan bibirnya lalu memekik merasakan remasan jungkook. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam, bibir mungilnya semakin memerah merkah akibat hisapan liar jungkook pada bibirnya. Yoongi melesakan kepalanya keleher jungkook lalu mulai mengecupi kulit kecoklatan jungkook.

Jungkook menyelipkan tanganya ke celana dalam yoongi untuk merasakan halusnya kulit bokong yoongi secara langsung.

"hhh.. yoongi hyung" jungkook mengeram rendah saat merasakan mulut kecil itu mengecup dalam membuat tanda di lehernya. Ia semakin meremas sensual pinggul yoongi dan mengelus bokongnya. Celana dalam yoongi sudah turun tidak terpasang dengan rapih di tempatnya. Ciuman yoongi sudah turun ke dada telanjang jungkook yang entah bagaimana kancing piyamanya sudah terbuka semua menampilkan abs samar dan dada bidang miliknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba jungkook sudah tidak merasakan hisapan bibir yoongi pada kulitnya. Saat Jungkook sedikit menengok kebawah ia menemukan yoongi yang sudah tidur dan menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantal.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu membenahi celana dalam yoongi yang sedikit turun akibat ulahnya dan mengecup sayang ubun-ubun yoongi lalu mendekap yoongi hangat.

"mimpi indah bidadariku"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti, matahari mulai memancarkan sinar hangatnya, kicauan burung pun mulai terdengar untuk membangunkan penduduk kota seoul.

Termasuk yoongi dan jungkook.

Yoongi merenggangkan otot-ototnya seperti anak kucing yang baru bangun. Masih dengan pandangan kosong dia menggesekan pipinya ke alas tidurnya tadi malam.

'kulitnya hangat' batin yoongi lalu ia mulai kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tunggu….

Kulit?!

Yoongi duduk terburu-buru dan melihat jungkook yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan kehangatan yang didekapnya semalam hilang.

Jungkook menyanggah kepalanya lalu tersenyum menawan ke arah yoongi.

"selamat pagi yoongi hyung"

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya 'sial, baru bangun saja dia sudah sangat tampan'

Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak mengenakan celana pendeknya. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada jungkook dan semakin membesarkan mata kecilnya melihat kancing piyama jungkook terbuka semua.

Jungkook bingung melihat yoongi "kenapa hyung?"

"YA! Bocah mesum apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" yoongi menerjang jungkook untuk memukulnya.

Tapi sebelum kepalan tanganya mendarat di badan jungkook, jungkook sudah menangkap pergelangan tangan yoongi terlebih dahulu. Sekarang yoongi kembali pada posisinya seperti tadi malam.

"hyung dengarkan aku dulu, kau sendiri yang melepas celana mu. Kau juga yang melepas kancing piyamaku"

Yoongi menganga tidak percaya "kau pasti bohongkan!"

Jungkook menghela nafas "lalu _kissmark_ ini siapa yang membuatnya? ?" jungkook menunjuk _kissmark_ di lehernya.

"sejak kapan kau tau nama boneka ku?" tanya yoongi kaget.

Jungkook melipat lenganya di belakang kepala untuk menjadi bantalan "kau memberi tau ku semua semalam saat kau mabuk. Semua, termasuk kupu-kupu yang berterbangan saat berdekatan dengan jungkook" jungkook menatap yoongi menggoda.

Yoongi mengerang malu lalu menutup mukanya yang sudah semerah apel dengan kedua tanganya.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung" jungkook mendekap yoongi erat.

"diam ah! Aku malu" suara yoongi teredam tanganya sendiri. Jungkook tertawa.

"ngomong-ngomong bokong mu halus dan kenyal sekali hyung"

"YA! Bocah mesum!" yoongi mengigit dada jungkook.

Jungkook mengeluh sakit, lalu kembali menertawai kekasihnya.

 _Pagi yang indah bukan? :)_

.

.

.

Waffles

By chimslay

With kookga and taehyung

 **-End-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hwhwhw ff pertama kelar! Itu adegan cium ciumnya bikinya sambil gemeteran huhuhu salahkan kookga yang bikin rated nya jadi naik sedikit.

Oh ya ada yang mau join grup line pencinta yoongi uke di ship sama siapa aja gak? Rules nya cuman 2; gak siders dan memaklumi omongan-omongan rated m hehehehe kalau ada yg mau tinggalin id line di kotak review ya nanti aku kasih adminya. Sampai bertemu di grup penuh berkah itu xD Ntar di sana tebak aku yang mana wkwkwk.

Terus makasih banget yang bersedia nungguin cerita macem gini ;-; dan yang mengreview2. Kalau mau ngobrol bisa ketemu di twt ya chimslay

Sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya^^

Lastly,

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

HALLOOO INI BUKAN UPDATE YAA

Cuman mau pembenaran aja, jadi kemaren aku upload chap 5 di situ ada 1 kata yg hilang dan itu fatal banget kata yg hilang itu . nama bonekanya si yoongi.

Padahal aku udh re-upload tapi ttp aja begitu. Jadi kalo ada yg bingung maafkan ya ffn nya error

Ini dialog yg ada kata nya ;

"kok ( )bisa berbicara sih? Boneka kan tidak bisa berbicara" yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang ramping yoongi, membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat. "hyung, ini aku jungkook. Bukan ( )"

Jungkook menghela nafas "lalu kissmark ini siapa yang membuatnya?( )?" jungkook menunjuk

kissmark di lehernya.

Nah udah aku isi tuh yg bolong2 semoga gak bingung lagi yaa

_o0o_ chimslay_o0o_


End file.
